The stories of young Zack and Cody
by bravestarr
Summary: This story is about Zack and Cody when they were little and Carey and Kurt were still married.
1. How Carey gets pregant

Carey woke up and sighed because the headaches were back. She got up and took an aspirin. Shortly after that Kurt woke up and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kurt: Hey are you ok sweet thang? Kurt asked Carey.

Carey: Yes I'm fine. She lied.

Kurt held Carey in his arms and kissed her neck. Normally she would enjoy this, but her head was throbbing and she just wanted to be alone. She just grabbed her head in pain.

Kurt: I could tell something was wrong because Carey kept grabbing her head. He thought to himself.

Carey: Kurt finally let go of me and I called my mother to see if she knew anything about this. Carey thought to herself.

Mom: Well sweetie I had headaches when I was Pregnant with you and you and your twin brother and sister. She said into the phone.

Carey hung up the phone and went to the doctors to find out what is wrong.

Doctor: Well Mrs. Martin there is none thing to worry about you are just pregnant. The doctor told her.

Carey: This is just great Kurt and I have only been married for a year and I'm pregnant. She thought to herself. How will I tell Kurt? She thought again.

Kurt was home when Carey got home.

Kurt: Hey sweet thang how was your doctor's appointment? He asked her.

Carey: It was fine he said there was none thing to worry about. She told him.

Kurt: Carey you know you can tell me anything. He told her with a smile.

Carey: That is all that he told me. She lied.

Kurt: Well I am glad that none thing is wrong. He said while walking out of the room.

Carey just sat there with her hand on her head. She started to cry because she did not know what to do. Later that day Kurt left for work and Carey was home alone. She went down stairs to get a glass of water when her headaches came back again. When she got to the kitchen she fainted. Kurt came home and found Carey passed out on the floor. He tried to wake her up and it did not work. He then rushed her to the hospital.

Doctor: She is going to be fine. She just got light headed from dehydration and starvation. Do you know anything about this? He asked.

Kurt: Well she felt like crap and would not eat or drink anything because she could not keep it down. He told the doctor.

The doctor ran some test to see what could be causing this. When he found out why it all made since.

Doctor: Carey there is none thing to worry about. He told her.

Carey: Why should I eat if I can't keep it down? She asked the doctor.

Doctor: Carey your baby needs to eat too. Even though you can't keep it down you still need to think not only about yourself, but also about the baby. Like what the baby needs to be happy and healthy. He tried to explain. It is so hard to explain these things to young parents. He thought angrily.

Carey: Oh I did not know that. She said.

Doctor: No surprise there. He muttered to himself. So Carey did you and your husband want kids? He asked her.

Carey: Well we have only been married a year now and we haven't really talked about it yet. She told him.

Doctor: Of course you haven't. He muttered to himself. I feel bad for that baby I mean she has no idea what she is doing and she is out of it all the time. He thought to himself. So Carey do you know what you are going to do now? He asked her in a worried voice.

Carey: Hide this from my husband and try to understand what is going on, but that might be hard. She told him

The doctor just sighed and put his hand on his hand on his head.

Doctor: Carey I need to know how old you are. He asked her.

Carey: I am 22. She told him.

Doctor: Poor baby. He thought to himself.

Later she was able to go home.

Kurt: So anything interesting? He asked her.

Carey: Not much. She lied. I got to tell him soon because he is getting suspicious. She thought to herself.

Two months later Carey decided to tell him because she knew he would be asking her why she is gaining a lot of weight sooner or later.

Carey: Hey you. She said while giving Kurt a kiss as he walked into the house.

She pulled him over to the couch and they sat down.

Carey: Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have kids? She asked him while resting her head on his shoulder.

Kurt: Well I never really thought about it. He replied.

Carey: Would you ever want to have kids? She asked.

Kurt: Well yah I would love to have kids someday. He replied.

Carey: What about today? She asked him with a big smile and jazz hands.

Kurt: Today? He said with a puzzled look on his face.

Carey: I'm pregnant! She told him with the smile and the jazz hands.

Kurt fainted and did not wake up for 20 minutes.

Kurt: Carey I had a dream where you told me you were pregnant. He told her.

Carey: That wasn't a dream Kurt. She told him.

Kurt: Oh… this is going to be a problem. He said.

Carey: Why is that a problem? She asked with a worried voice.

Kurt: I just lost my job. He told her.

**The end you will have to wait for the sequel Kurt looks for a job to find out what happens next**. :)


	2. Kurt looks for a job

Kurt was trying to find a job, but no luck most of the jobs needed a college degree and the jobs that didn't need a college degree were fast food places.

Kurt: Carey what are we going to do I can't find a decent job and you can't go into work with your headaches. He told Carey stressfully.

He kept looking though the newspaper want adds, but none thing every day until today.

Kurt: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. He sang. this is humiliating, but I need this job. He thought to himself.

Carey: I know we said for better or for worse, but I can't believe he would become a children's entertainer for me I have the greatest husband ever. She thought to herself.

Kurt came home from work and he looked exhausted.

Kurt: The one thing I hate more that Jesse Katsopolis's band is being a children's performer. I can't let Carey know I hate my job because she will make me quit and I can't quit we need to money for our baby. He thought to himself.

Carey: Kurt and I decided we did not want to know if we were having a boy or a girl we wanted to be surprised. She though.

What Carey and Kurt didn't know was that they were going to have twin boys. They were only planning on having one kid. The next day Kurt was getting beaten by little kids.

Kurt: Stop hitting me! Kurt shouted with small kids still attacking.

All the kids started jumping on him and grabbing his hair. Then they started kicking and punching him. When he came home from work he was limping and had bruises and a black eye. His clothing was ripped and his left shoe was gone. As soon as he opened the door he passed out. Carey carried Kurt to their room and tucked him in.

Carey: It know we need the money, but Kurt should not have to go through all this maybe there is something I can do to help. She thought.

Just then the phone rang.

Lola: Hello. She said.

Kurt: Lola I quit and found a better job! He shouted into the phone.

Lola: It's your loss. She told him.

Kurt: No it's your loss. He said while hanging up the phone.

Later that day Kurt went to his new job. He is now working for a clothing store for rock stares.

Kurt: Hey Carey we can buy baby clothes here. He told her.

Carey: I don't want my baby to be dressed like you. She shouted from across the room.

Kurt: Why not sweet thang? He complained.

Carey: Because they don't need to have tight pants and tight shirts. She told him.

Kurt: One shirt says I heart mommy. He said with a smile.

Carey: Fine, but they will were other baby clothing too. She told him.

Kurt: Yes. He said.

Later that day Carey's friend Stacy threw her a baby shower. All her friends and family were there. She got a lot of baby clothes and some toys. When that was over she went home and fell asleep. The next day Carey threw a baby shower for Stacy.

Carey: Have you decided what you are going to name him? Carey asked her friend.

Stacy: We want to name him Bob and what have you decided on you baby's name. She told Carey

Carey: If it is a boy we will name him Zack, Cody, Jojo, Brady, Indiana, or Titus. If it is a girl we will name her Lissette, Alaura, Elodie, Arian, Chrysanta, or Ciara. Carey told her.

Stacy: That is a lot of names. She said Once we found out we were having a boy we knew we were going to name him Bob. She told Carey.

Later after the shower Carey cleaned up the house and then went to sleep. A few months later Carey was nine months pregnant and is about to have her baby or in this case babies.

**You will have to wait till the next story Zack and Cody are born to find out how they get their names. **


	3. Zaco and Cody are born

Carey thought she was only having one baby, but to her surprise she found out she is having twin boys.

Kurt: Why is that baby chocking the other baby? Kurt asked the doctor.

Cody cut his own cord so Zack would stop chocking him.

Doctor: I think he wants the spot light all to himself? The doctor said.

Kurt: So you will name one and I will name one? He asked Carey.

Carey: Ok. She replied tiredly.

Kurt named the baby… Zack Viper Martin

Carey named the other baby Cody Phinies Martin

A couple days later Carey and Kurt got to bring the twins home. The first thing Kurt did was buy another crib and changing table.

Carey: Kurt one of the babies are sad go check it out! She shouted from upstairs.

Kurt: But Carey, the Kiss concert is on. He complained.

Carey: I haven't slept in three weeks and I have to go back to work tomorrow! She shouted.

Kurt: Fine I check on the baby. He said while running up the stairs. What's wrong Zack you hungry. He said with a baby voice. Yes daddy I am hungry.

Carey: Kurt Stop making the baby's talk they are only three weeks old! She shouted from across the hall.

Kurt got Zack a bottle and fed him then he changed his dipper and put him down for his nap. Cody was already asleep. After that Kurt went into his room and Carey was asleep. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her check. He turned out the lights and shut the door. Zack would not sleep so Kurt was up all night because he wanted Carey to sleep. The next day Carey woke up for work and found Kurt passed out on the floor with Zack lying next to him.

Carey: Zack, What did you do to daddy? She said in a baby voice.

Carey put Zack back in his crib and then she went to work. Kurt finally woke up and then he dressed Zack in his rock star outfit and dressed Cody in his sweeter vest.

Kurt: It is hard taking care of twins alone. I wish Carey was here. He thought.

Zack would not stop crying and Cody spit up on Kurt.

Kurt: Cody spit up on me and it was my favorite shirt. Kurt complained to himself.

Carey: Kurt I decided to take the night shift so you can go back to work soon. Carey said while giving him a kiss.

Kurt: I think that is a great idea. He said.

Carey: You can sleep from 12 am to 6 am. Carey told him.

Kurt: You can sleep from 12 pm to 6 pm. He told her.

Carey: That works for me that way we each get that same amount of sleep and the same amount of time with the boys. She told him.

Kurt goes to work from 7 am to 10 am and Carey goes to work from 7 pm to 10 pm. The nest day Kurt went to work and Carey took care of the boys.

Carey: good morning Cody. Oh good morning Zack. She said with a baby voice.

She carried them down stairs and laid Cody on the couch. She then grabbed two bottles. She propped her babies in her arms and fed them both at the same time. Then she dressed them in the outfits her mother bought for them. Later that day Kurt came home from work.

Carey: Yes mom they love their outfits. She said into the phone.

Kurt: I hate them. He mumbled.

Carey: Mom… mom I got to go someone is crying and I think it's my husband.

Kurt: I'm crying because your mom has not taste in clothing. He said with tears coming down his face.

Carey walked over and gave him a hug and then she kissed his cheek.

A few weeks later Kurt came home with some bad news.

Kurt: Carey my boss got a divorce and his wife got the business. He told her.

Carey: That's not so bad. She told him while feeding the boys their bottles.

Kurt: She is turning it into a store for girls name Limited Too. Kurt said while taking Cody from Carey.

Carey: Well what are you going to do? She said while tickling Zack's tummy.

Kurt: She told me that if I stayed I needed to work more hours and I told her I have twins and I can't work the hours she wants me to work. He said.

Carey: What do you mean? She said while standing up and holding Zack.

Kurt: She said either I go with her or I am fired. He told her still holding Cody.

Carey: What did you do? She said with a scared voice. I hope he does not keep the job because he won't be able to see our kids or me. She thought to herself.

Kurt: I told her I am out of here and it's your loss not mine. He said.

Carey: That's great! She shouted with joy.

Kurt: Now I am a stay at home dad. He told her.

Carey was so happy that Kurt was not taking the job because if he did he would not have times for his kids or for her. Now that Kurt was a stay at home dad Carey took more hours at work.


	4. Where is it

It was a beautiful sunny day in Boston. The flowers were in bloom and it was a great day for a family outing. Most families were at the park having fun, but the Martins were stuck at home.

Zack: Mommy can we go to the park? 3 year old Zack said.

Carey: Not today Zack Mommy is busy. She said while running down the stairs in a hurry.

She ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She started frantically looking around.

Carey: Where is it where is it where is it?! She shouted with a scared voice.

Cody: What are you looking for mommy? 3 year old Cody asked.

Zack: Cody, come over here. Zack said.

Cody walked over to Zack.

Cody: What? He asked.

Zack: When mommy was upstairs I took this out of the fridge. He said.

Cody: Is that daddy's? He asked.

Zack: Yah. He said.

Cody: Why do you have it? He asked.

Zack: Because daddy should not have it. He told his twin brother.

Cody: Why do you thing that? He asked.

Zack: Mommy says that to daddy all the time. He explained.

Cody: Well in that case let's hide it. He said.

Carey tore up the house looking for Kurt's special thing.

Carey: Noooooooooo! She yelled.

She kept looking while Zack and Cody were hiding what she was looking for.

Cody: That was fun let's do it again. He told Zack.

Zack: Want to hide mommy's car keys? Zack asked Cody.

Cody: Let do it! He shouted.

They grabbed the keys and took off. Carey was still racing around the house until she fell and twisted her ankle. She screamed in pain. She grabbed an ice pack and limped over to the couch. She flinched every time she put the ice pack on her ankle. Then tears started rolling down her face. Meanwhile Zack and Cody are hiding Carey's car keys.

Zack: How about here? He asked Cody.

Cody: Looks good to me he replied.

They put the keys in their dad's pillow case. Carey gave up the search for Kurt's special thing because she could not walk on her foot. She started watching TV. Zack and Cody went down stairs and saw their mom laying on the couch with her foot on a pillow with ice on it.

Zack and Cody: Mommy, are you ok? Zack asked her.

Carey: Mommy just hurt her foot, but I will be fine. She told her twins.

Zack and Cody went upstairs to color. The door opened.

Kurt: Carey… boys… I'm home! Kurt shouted.

Zack and Cody: Dad! They shouted while running down the stairs.

He picked them up and spun them around. He set them down and started tickling them.

Zack and Cody: Let us go. They said while laughing.

Kurt: I don't think so. He replied.

After that was over he went to see his wife. He went into his room and Carey was not there. All he found was her car keys. He then went into Zack and Cody's room and all he found was his special thing which is… beer.

Kurt: Zack and Cody must be in their hiding things phase. He thought to himself.

He took the beer down stairs and put it in the fridge. He opened one and walked over to the living room.

Kurt: What happened to you sweet thang? He asked.

Carey: I was looking for your beer and I twisted my ankle. She replied. Where did you find your beer? She asked.

Kurt: Zack and Cody hid it in their room they are going through their hiding things phase. He told her.

He kissed her on the lips and took her to the doctors to get her ankle checked out and that is the end of another day in the Martin house.


End file.
